Chantel Sauvé
Ms. Chantel Sauvé is Degrassi Community School's guidance counselor. She helped Paige Michalchuk and Darcy Edwards through being raped. She also helped people cope, following the school shooting, and comforted Hazel after finding out that her boyfriend Jimmy Brooks had been shot. Throughout Degrassi, she was also seen helping people deal with the death of J.T. Yorke, Ellie Nash with her cutting, Liberty Van Zandt with her unexpected pregnancy, and Riley Stavros with his anger issues. She first appeared at Degrassi Community School in May 2003, but it is likely that she was working at the school before that time. She is portrayed by Jennifer Podemski. Character History Season 2 After Paige is raped she decides she needs the help of the school councler Ms. Sauvé. Ms. Sauvé then helps Paige for months to try and help her recover and finally helps her believe that she did not deserve to be raped. In the episode How Soon Is Now?, Paige is still in councelling and doing better until her wounds are reopend when Dean's school basketball team is coming to Degrassi for a game that she has to cheer at. At the end of the episode, Paige tells Ms. Sauvé that she wants to go to court about the rape and Ms. Sauvé tells her that it will be hard but if she wants to she will help. Season 3 In Whisper to a Scream, Paige sees Ellie Nash cutting herself in the girls' bathroom and Ellie runs out. Later Paige confronts Ellie about it and tells her that she told Ms. Sauvé. Ellie is mad at first but soon realizes that she needed the help. Season 4 Mrs. Sauvé is seen with Paige a couple times in the episode Ghost in the Machine (2) after Paige loses the trial against Dean. Later in the episode Mercy Street, Rick mentions that he is in counseling for his anger problems and that he is seeing Ms. Sauvé as well. On the first day of school since the shooting has been dedicated to healing. Ms. Sauvé is leading group therapy sessions. Most kids are playing along, letting their guards down and speaking openly about their emotions. Except for Sean because he is in Stage 1: Denial. Ms. Sauvé then pushes him to face the reality of the situation (“Someone died, in your arms”), he just gets up and walks away. Some people shown in Ms. Sauvé's therapy are Marco, Hazel, Paige, Chantay and Ellie. Season 5 When Liberty is pregnant with J.T's baby, they go to Ms. Sauvé for help in what they should do. Ms. Sauvé tells Liberty that it is very important that she goes to the doctor which she hasn't gone already. J.T. also asks for information on adoption much to Liberty's dismay. Season 6 In The Bitterest Pill, she attended J.T.'s funeral and spoke with Peter Stone after the service. Season 7 After Darcy tries to kill herself due to her rape, she is forced to visit Ms. Sauvé. Darcy dislikes these sessions and is not ready to tell Ms. Sauvé why she tried to kill herself. She tries to convince Ms. Sauvé that she is doing much better and that she doesn't need the therapy anymore. Ms. Sauvé decides to cut the amount of sessions down to once a week at lunch making Darcy very happy. When Darcy gets detention for talking during a test and talking back to Mr. Simpson, her sessions with Ms. Sauvé go back to what they were before, making her very angry and she storms off, skipping the rest of her detention. Later, Darcy goes to apologize to Mr. Simpson for the way she acted telling him that Ms. Sauvé is making her apologize. She says sorry to Mr. Simpson without meaning it making Mr. Simpson say that she needs to mean it which makes her scream and yell out that she doesn't mean it and that she was raped, finally telling someone other than Manny and Peter. Season 8 In this season, Ms. Sauvé is seen helping students with their futures by one on one meetings with students such as Mia, Holly J. and Sav. She starts of saying that the choices they all make in grade 11 can impact the rest of their lives. She tells Mia that she is failing English and that maybe modeling is interfering too much with school which Mia then denies and tells Ms. Sauvé that she needs modelling for money for her kid. She tells Sav that he needs to pick between music (his choice) or engineering (his father's choice). Later in the same episode, she is seen with Mia again. Mia decided to drop out of school and Ms. Sauvé is making sure that she knows what she is doing. At the end of the episode, she is seen once more talking with Mia after she comes back to school. Season 9 She is seen holding a anger management class in the episode In Your Eyes. 'Riley is seen with Peter doing an excersise in the class. The exercise being Peter yelling at Riley and Riley has to control himself and not get angry. He does well and Ms. Sauvé congratulates him in doing so. In the scene, Ms. Sauvé is now pregnant. Season 10 In 'Breakaway (2), Holly J. is upset about the election she just lost. Ms. Sauvé tries to help solve her hard times. She gives Holly J. SAT pamphlets, but the problem is that they are very expensive, and she can't afford them. When she gets home from school, she researches them on the website and then her mom comes in to cheer her up. She told Holly J. that she can get into a better college, that she has to stop thinking about going to Yale because she is very smart and that there are other people who would die to have Holly J.'s life. Appearances Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Minor Character Category:Recurring Characters